<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off by Missalice1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852732">Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalice1990/pseuds/Missalice1990'>Missalice1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#ourdumbassideas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalice1990/pseuds/Missalice1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a little Off.</p>
<p>Season 15 spoilers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seventh Circle of Hell Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/gifts">Mini_Goat</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Has Sam seemed off to you?” Dean had asked me. I’m not quite sure what constitutes “off” these days. God wants us dead after all, I wouldn’t say any of us are behaving as we normally would. Not that any of us really had a normal to begin with.</p>
<p>Still, I have been paying closer attention since Dean asked, and Sam does seem…. Well, “off” is really the only way to put it. You see, Sam, at best, is a bit of a mopey, woe is me sort of individual. Recent times more than ever. Dean has always said Sam has a stick up his ass, though I know that to be impossible. I believe it may simply be one of Dean’s strange sayings. Lately though, Sam has seemed downright cheerful.</p>
<p>For example, just yesterday I walked in on him <em>dancing.</em> And not just to anything, he was dancing to Abba. He didn’t even act ashamed when I walked in on him, just invited me to join in. It was strange to say the least. Now I stand here in shock and confusion as I try to make sense of what he just asked.</p>
<p>“Well?” He’s staring at me with expectation. “What do you say?”</p>
<p>“I don’t quite understand-” I begin, but he interrupts me.</p>
<p>“It’s not that complicated of a question Cas. Will you be the ass to my donkey costume or not?” He asks impatiently.</p>
<p>“Fucks sake Sam, what’s your problem?” I finally snapped, irritated.</p>
<p>Sam begins to cheer as he exclaims over my shoulder “Hah! I told you I could get him to say it Dean!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Dean grumbles. “What was your bet again? That we eat rabbit food for dinner?”</p>
<p>“Healthy food Dean. It’s called healthy food.” Sam said, rolling his eyes as he pushed past me.</p>
<p>I may never fully comprehend these two. But at least they seem to be in high spirits.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the July writers prompt: Chosen via Decision Wheel: Supernatural Sam &amp; Castiel “Fuck’s sake what’s your problem?”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>